Lashes on Them
by Crazyhumor
Summary: Can they ever become who they once were after being kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

Please Review

He took her son away, her precious son. That awful no good cop shot her son, and then painted her son as some type of criminal. Her son wasn't a criminal, no; he was an outstanding citizen, a perfect well behaved son. He was every mother's dream.

Then that man killed him. Not only had that man killed her son – her life – he made him out to be a criminal. That man told the world her son was a rapist, a murderer, forever altered and tampered with her son's memory and lowered her family's standing in society.

It wasn't true, none of was true. That cop had made it all up, made it up in attempts to cover up what he had done. What he had missed, the true criminal he had let go, his mistake.

Now her son had died a criminal, while that cop is being honored and being called a hero. She couldn't handle it. It made her blood boil, her insides ripple with anger. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair, so she would make that cop pay.

He would feel how she felt when her son was murdered and his memory was tainted. No, she would make him feel worse. Take his heart and tear it to shreds.

Detective Vega, David Vega, has two daughters. She's watched them both for the longest time. The older one had recently graduated High school; she had behavioral issues, loud, obnoxious. She would enjoy breaking her. Shutting that loud mouth, giving the girl a lesson in respect, but it wasn't that one that had the woman's attention. David Vega obviously adored this daughter, his youngest girl, the talented pretty one. Breaking her - that would be even more of a reward, make for when she finally returned the girl to him, after she had made the girl _her_ daughter… he wouldn't want her. She would get her revenge.

()

It was supposed to be easy, kidnapping the girl. Nowadays parents don't actually parent, their teenagers move around freely. Doing what they want to do as if their grown. Unsupervised, alone…

The younger one had finally gotten her license and a car; she was allowed to drive alone. The woman couldn't wrap her mind around it. How could parents let their teenaged daughter move around so freely? That was what was wrong with the world today, the woman decided. These linnet adults who never properly raised their children, they were who was wrong with the world. She had a lot of work cut out ahead of her – rewiring this girl. Taking her was supposed to be the easy part. That's why she had sent her nephew, who wasn't as perfect as her son, he being dumb and slow. He had wet the bed until he was ten, cried all the time, nothing like her son. He was told to follow the girl, wait until her pre-tempered with tries were out of air, get her when she got out of her car. Only it hadn't gone as planned.

She had waited at her home; a large house in northern California surrounded by thick tall trees, up a narrow road, not another home for miles. She very much enjoyed her solidarity.

She had sat on her porch in her old rocker, an heirloom from her mother, sipping her tea and reading a bit. It was a little after five when she caught a glimpse of the nephews green jeep curving up her road. She had stood quickly, setting her book and cup beside her onto a small table. Her insides jumped with excitement, finally. She couldn't contain herself to her porch as she quickly stepped off of it and made her way over to her nephew had parked and was stepping out of the car. The large man bowed his head, a curtain of black hair shielding his scarred face upon seeing her and fidgeted, it made her nervous. Had the big idiot messed things up?

"Joe, everything went well I take it?" Her eyes moved to the car. The man kept his head bowed like an impotent child, not answering her. "_Joe" _Her voiced came out in nearly a hiss.

He finally looked up, but couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. "I… I…I… got her." He licked his lips, brown eyes going to his dirty boots. "I got her, Aunt Cas."

"Then tell me why your acting like you did something wrong?" She took a step over to him and his whole body tensed.

"She… wasn't alone, Aunt Cas. A boy… a boy was with her."

That honestly shouldn't be too big of a problem. She thought it could happen; the girl had plenty of friends.

"Then you took care of that then."

"There wasn't enough time, Aunt Cas. So I…"

"You brought him as well." She finished his sentence her face growing dark. Her jaw clenched and she in frustration ran a hand through her sand colored hair, her blue eyes narrowing. "Well, show me!"

The man quickly scrambled around the car and lifted up the back. Cas moved around and peered into the car at the two unconscious teens, mouths gagged, hands tied behind their backs. Blood dripped from the boy's head, seeping under the mop of brown hair.

"Should… should I handle him?"

Cas frowned considering her options. She very easily remembered this boy; he's the good-looking one, with the hair. The calm one out of the odd group of friends, the one who wasn't afraid of anything – she had overheard. A smirk appeared on the woman's thin lips.

He could never replace her son, but he would have to do.

"Take them both downstairs, lock'em up. Chain them up real good now, boy." Her eyes found his, "don't mess this up."

"Yes ma'am."

(_

"Tori…"

Tori Vega's eye brows scrunched together and a moan escaped her as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was a rusty pipe above her, curving and disappearing into the ceiling. The next was the achy pain shooting through her shoulders, and after that was the fact that her hands were tied above her head.

She began to panic right away, twisting and tugging at her restrained hands.

"Tori," her head snapped to her left to another bed, on that bed was a panting Beck. His arms also above him, attached to the iron bars of the bed by a chain. "Are you alright?"

"What… that man…" She mumbled, everything that happened coming to her. Getting a flat tire, the man who had pressed a gun to Beck's back and had ordered her into his car.

"Yeah," Beck nodded. He grunted as he once again tried to tug his arms free.

Tori felt nauseous.

Beck finally gave up on getting his hands free and turned his head to Tori once again. Her body was shivering. "Let me talk alright, Tori? When he comes in here, I'll do all the talking."

She could only nod numbly. They waited for the large man they remembered to enter.

Nearly an hour and thirty minutes later someone finally showed, only it wasn't the large man they remembered, but a blond woman of medium height and weight. An innocent grin spread across her face as she looked between them.

"Good morning, children." The woman said smoothly, "How was your naps?"

"What's going on?" Beck asked solidly, his voice was steady, calm. "Why are we here?" He lifted a little, as much as he could, and got a better look at the woman.

The woman walked closer to Tori's bed and smiled down at her. "I'm making a wrong that was done to me fair… retribution."

"I don't understand." Beck continued to talk calmly to the woman, as if she were a child. It infuriated her, but her anger was pushed down to simmer.

"And you won't until I feel it's time to tell you."

"That's insane; you have to tell us why we're here." Beck pushed.

"That's how your wrong, Beck." Her eyes narrowed. "I don't have to do anything."

Tori bit her lip watching Beck's face go blank before he began tugging at his restraints once again. The woman shifted her smile growing larger.

"You are a smart one." Her eyes go to Tori and her breath hitches in her throat. "And you're being awfully quiet."

"Why are we here?" Tori blurted. The woman looked disappointed.

"I already went over this with, Beck." She moved towards her and sat a cool hand onto her face, making Tori flinch away. The woman simply followed her and began smoothing down the brown hair sticking to Tori's face.

The girl breathed heavily, fear coursing through her body. The woman's eyes were odd, her expression unreadable

"Get away from her," Beck's voice halted the woman's stroking of Tori's face. Tori watched as the woman's eyes narrowed.

"Are you telling me what to do again, Beck?" The woman slowly removed her hand from Tori's face.

"Get away from her." He once again says. "You have to let us go."

The woman left her side in a blink and a moment later a loud slap echoed through the concrete basement. Tori's eyes were wide and on Beck who had slumped back on the bed, his head still turned from being slapped. His brows were furrowed. He licked his lips then turned back and looked at the woman with hard eyes.

"Don't ever hit me again."

The woman slapped him again.

"Let me explain something to you both." The woman said, when Beck said nothing else. Her eyes go briefly to Tori. "You're going to learn to respect me. I am in charge." Her words left her mouth like blades. "I have a long list of rules that you will have to learn and learn well since you're going to be living under my roof."

"Living under…" Tori echoed her voice tight.

The woman moved towards her, making her shrink away again. "First lesson, don't interrupt me, ever. Second rule, you are to respect and honor me. Third rule, you have chores, children need chores and responsibilities. Fourth rule, no going outside unless given permission. Fifth rule, you are only allowed to eat what I give you. Sixth rule, I allow no cursing. Seventh rule, you are to finish the classwork I assign when I tell you it is due." As she lists off her rules she moved around in the bare tiny room. "Eighth rule, you cannot use the telephone. Now, that was only eight, failure to follow these will result in punishments. How bad, depends on how I am feeling and the act you committed. I'll let that very slowly sink into your minds. This was your only warning; I'll see you both in the morning for breakfast." Then she turned and left, flipping off a light from the outside once the tin door had closed.

They sat in the blackened room for a while, neither of them speaking, listening as the woman's footsteps faded away.

"Beck, are you alright?"

"Yeah Tori, I'm fine." He mumbles, his voice actually sounding far away. "We're going to have to be careful, alright? I'm… If an opportunity comes up and we can escape we have to take it, no matter what."

The girl isn't exactly sure what he means by that but mumbles her agreement to him.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

No Beck and Tori aren't together in this story right now. This is a orignal story.

Please Review

"We're going to get out of this." Beck had told her just as the bright light was flipped on and its door was thrown open.

Tori's body tensed as she watched the woman enter. It must be morning; she had fallen asleep sometime a few hours back but hadn't been able to sleep very long, considering her predicament and position.

"Good morning," the woman greeted brightly. They both only stared at her and her face twisted into an annoyed glower. "When an adult greets you, it is proper to respond back. I can't believe I have to teach you such simple things." She loudly scoffed. "Let's try again. Good morning."

Once again both teens stayed quiet.

"Hmmm" the woman considered loudly, moving slowly over to Tori. Then, before Tori even realized it was about to happen, the woman had gripped the back off her head tightly, pulling the hair so hard her eyes began to sting. She let out a startled gasp and began to attempt to get away from the woman.

"Let go, let go," she winced loudly, her struggling only pulling at her hair even more.

"Let her go! Leave her alone! What in the hell is wrong with you?" Beck yelled out alarmed by Tori's cries.

The hold on Tori went away. "You once again are telling me what to do, Beck. And cussing…" She made a noise of displeasure. "We'll have to fix that." Her head turned, "Joe!"

The large man they both remembered entered slowly, looking around briefly before his attention settled on the woman.

"Untie Beck and…" She motioned towards the open door, "let him hang out there for a while. I'll be out in a minute and find my whip."

Every single face inside the tiny room paled except for the woman's.

"Yes… ma'am." Joe quickly moved over to Beck, reaching into his overalls and pulling out a key and began unlocking the lock locking Beck's chains.

"Wait… what are you going to do him?" Tori questioned weakly.

The woman smiled gently at her, almost in a friendly way. "Would you like to find out?"

That was a heavy question and Tori pressed her lips together. It was a trick.

"Guess not," the woman shrugged. "I guess you're on your own, Beck." Beck was roughly being yanked from the bed by Joe; he couldn't help rubbing his sore wrists even as he was pushed out of the tiny room. "You'll be able to hear him scream." She lightly patted cheek before moving out.

Leaving Tori alone in her prison, her body was tensed and her mind in a fog. What… It wasn't an actual scream at first, more like a loud grunting noise an in pained animal might make. Her eyes squeezed tightly closed and she gently shook her head. This was not happening… her mind repeated that one thought even as Beck screamed.

(_

Beck sagged forward, his head hitting his chest. His body shook and sweat very steadily dripped from his body, coating his bare upper body, sliding down his marred, bloody back. The cuffs hanging him to the ceiling dug into his wrists. He tried to focus on staying on his tip toes to help with that, instead of the agonizing pain coming from his back.

He flinched – expecting another blow. He only felt a breeze cooling his inflamed back.

"Come on, Beck." Cas appeared in front of him again, blue eyes uninterested. "Say it, go ahead and say it, it's easy. I'm sorry Cas, for disobeying you. All will be forgiven, your pain will stop."

Beck forced his eyes open and to meet the woman's. "I… didn't anything wrong." He tried to swallow but the lump in his throat wouldn't allow it. It got even worse when her eyes narrowed.

"How would Tori handle this?" The woman asked smugly, watching as his eyes widened. "Do you think she could handle being whipped?"

"Leave her alone," he quickly said, his voices edge gone. "I… I… I… I'm sorry Cas, for disobeying you. I did wrong." He was in so much pain right now; he couldn't let his pride cause Tori to have to experience it as well. "Leave her alone, I… please."

Her hand raised and he flinched away, but her hand landed on his sweaty face anyway. "Since you begged," he eyes go to Joe who is standing quietly nearby. "Take him down and… bring me, Tori."

Beck's eyes widened and he looked up at her as he was freed and he fell roughly to the ground. "But… you said…"

"What exactly did I say?" She blankly looked down at him. "I owe her a whipping, two, three, five, thirty…"

He couldn't understand. He was angry. He couldn't let her hurt Tori. "You can't, Cas." His voice took on a pleading tone as Joe lifted him to his feet. "You can't hurt her! You can't fucking hurt her!" He yelled angrily as Joe easily dragged him out and back into the tiny room down the hall. He tried to fight off Joe, but the man was just too big, and he was just too hurt.

As soon as they were back in the tiny room, Tori sat up, her eyes teary.

"Beck are you alright?"

Beck could feel tears burning his eyes as he was thrown the bed, back up and his arms were wrenched in front of him. Joe began chaining his arms to the bed, it was painful. But he was more worried about Tori.

"Listen… if… she…" He could hear the girl sobbing, getting a site of his back. "If she tells you to say something… do it." He begged her, turning as much as he could to see her. His back screamed in protest.

The large man easily unchained her and slung her over his shoulder moving out. He was useless to stop it, completely powerless. He tried to pull at the chains but with no luck and soon, very soon her screams began and a strangled sob escaped him.

"I'm sorry, Tori." He mumbled quietly, feeling as if this was his fault, as if she could have done more to stop it. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into his pillow.

(_

She got it much worse than he had. He couldn't understand why. He told her to say whatever the woman wanted her to say. She was unconscious when they brought her in, her backed looked completely unrecognizable.

He was dry eyed now and all that honestly remained was anger. A ball of angry energy that burned his insides, he would do something; he would find a way out of here. He watched her sleep, her face was turned towards him, sweaty and bloody, her hair stuck all over her face and she constantly whimpered in her sleep. He watched her until the light was flickered off and he could no longer see her.

Sometime the next morning she woke up and screamed loudly, scaring him out of his half-unconsciousness.

"You're fine, Tori. You're fine." He quickly assured. He wished he could see her.

"It hurts, Beck…" Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

"It'll be alright. Everything will be alright"

A moment later the lights were clicked on and Cas entered carrying a basin, Joe entered behind her with what looked like bandages.

"Who wants to go first?" The woman asked brightly. "What about you, Beck?"

He clenched his jaw and bit his lip. He wanted so badly to tell her off.

"Beck…" Her voice lowered with warning.

"I'll go first." He finally says.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review

Beck looked at the food spread out on the table in front of him, chicken, peas, and carrots. None of which are his favorite foods but he was near starving at this point. His stomach grumbled emptily. His attention moved to the backdoor near the tall stainless steel refrigerator. It was locked by at least five chain locks and a bolt. His eyes then moved over to Joe who stood stoically near the opening, his eyes slipped down to the man's waist, eyeing the handgun at his side.

He gently swallowed, gripping the chair he was standing behind he looked. His back screamed under the large orange and brown sweater he had been given to wear, the material irritating the area of his back not covered in bandages.

He glanced at the basement. Why wasn't Tori coming up?

As soon as he thought it, the wooden door opened and Cas walked in grinning, behind her Tori stumbled in, face hauntingly pale, circles under her eyes, she was dressed in an over-sized grey T-shirt. Her eyes were on the ground.

"Stand behind that chair, Tori." Cas order the girl, pointing to the chair across from Beck. She then moved to the head of the table and took a seat, motioning for Joe to take a seat as well. "You two may sit now." She unfolded a cloth napkin and laid it across her lap; she took a sip of wine.

Beck hesitated, glancing towards Tori who was looking at him with sad, tired eyes. He finally pulled the chair back, it loudly scrapping across the floor; he took a seat, which prompted Tori to also sit.

"Now remember, you cannot eat until I allow it." The woman said, picking up her fork and beginning to eat.

Beck watched the woman and Joe eat, and quickly understood what was going on. This was another way to torture them, eating in front of them as they starved. His hands balled into fists. He looked up at Tori who sat very rigid, biting her lip. Her stomach growled loudly.

Cas looked up at her in mock concern. "Are you hungry, Tori?"

Tears began to leak out of Tori's eyes and her body shook. Her hands covered her face and she loudly sobbed.

It was all Beck could handle. "Why are you doing this?" He felt as if he was asking this too many times, but he would ask until he got an answer. "We never did anything to you!"

The woman's fork hit her plate with a loud clatter, "wrong." She tensely stated and stood. Moving over to Tori and gripping her face tightly and yanking her face forward, her nails dug into her face. Tori whimpered.

Beck stood, reaching for one of the forks only for a second later from him to be wrenched off his feet, a giant arm around his neck, squeezing. The fork slipped from his hands.

"I'm getting tired of you, Beck." The woman hissed. "Your shameless disrespect and talking back is madding."

"You're already mad!" Beck growled back, his eyes hard as he glared at the woman hurting Tori. "You're hurting us for no reason." The lack of air was beginning to make him feel lightheaded.

"Oh, I have a reason, Beck." Her left hand reached around Tori and gripped another fork, pressing it to Tori's throat. "I have a lot of reason to hurt your precious Tori here, you, you're an unexpected causality. Your pain, any pain you'll feel living here, you should remember it is all Tori's fault, blame her."

Beck had gone quiet and still, watching the fork pressed close to Tori's throat. The girl eyes were closed tight; tears seeped under her lashes and raced down her cheeks. It was heart breaking.

"Joe, I can't allow his disrespect to go unpunished. Beat him; beat him until he's unconscious." The man began dragging him out.

"Fuck you!"

()

Tori watched Beck sleep from the foot of his bed, her legs pulled to her. His face was unrecognizable, covered in bruises and cuts, bloody. His breathing was shallow and slow. She looked down away from him, picking at her wrists which were completely scarred, guilt tugging at her heart.

Cas had said this was her fault. The woman didn't elaborated on it, but… Very deep inside the girl understood that this truly wasn't her fault, that this woman was crazy, and she had never even met this woman before let alone committed anything against her that would warrant _this_.

She wanted to go home and she hoped her dad would find them.

A groan escaped the boy and his eyes sprang open, he looked afraid for a few moments before his eyes landed on her.

"Tori…" He croaked out and went to sit up, wincing loudly.

She quickly slipped from the bed and helped him, biting back her own wince as her back stung.

"We're unchained…" He observed first, and then frowned at her. "Are you alright?"

"You ask me that a lot." Tori lightly joked, trying to make light of their situation. Beck only looked at her, frown growing deeper. "I should be asking you that." Her fingers wrapped around the bloody sleeve of his sweater. "You shouldn't make her angry."

His face crumbled and he gripped his side. "We have to get out of here, Tori." She nodded in agreement.

()

Four days go by in a slow blink for Tori. Four long days of pain and fear, and she was still no closer to figuring out why this was happening to them. They had been given chores to do, cook, clean, wash clothes.

Like now, she was sweeping the living room, careful to get every speck of dirt because even one could get her into a lot of trouble. Beck was at the coffee table which was in front of a navy blue couch, sweeping a dry towel over it for the fifth time. They both could hear Cas in her kitchen, loudly moving pots and pans about.

The girl moved towards Beck, sweeping around that area. "Have you seen, Joe?" Her question was barely a whisper.

"It looks alright to you right?" Beck questioned, motioning towards the coffee table. He gently shook his head, answering her question. They had been waiting on this. A moment when it was only Cas and Joe was gone, maybe then they could handle the woman, make a getaway.

"Are you finished, Tori?" The woman's voice made her tense up. "Is there any special reason you're not cleaning anymore?" Her heels clicked loudly across the floor as she moved over to her. Tori tightened her hold on the broom. A second later, she was slapped hard; her already tired abused body hit the ground hard, the broom clattered to the ground at her. She looked down, didn't move. Her cheek stung, and blood filled her mouth – she had bit her tongue. "Take a seat, Beck." Cas warned tightly to the boy who had stood when she was slapped. "Answer me, Tori."

Beck still stood, his hands balled, his fists shaking. He was contemplating, contemplating striking the woman right now, he was bigger than her, stronger, and Joe wasn't around. This could end.

She turned to look at him, eyes narrowed. "What?" Her voice was mocking. "Are you planning on hitting me and grabbing Tori and making a run for it?" The woman took a step towards him, and pointed a finger at him, he flinched and she lightly smirked. Her finger japed him in his bruised chest; he winced and took a step back. "Good, you're afraid of me." The woman looked very pleased with herself. "You won't be able to save her, Beck. You're a wimp, a _sissy_ boy. You can't even protect your friend… you're a lot weaker than I thought you would be." The woman said lightly, still poking him in his chest even as he backed away. "I should have guessed you would be a fairy with hair like that." Her hand went to his limp hair flicking it. Beck's hands shook, his anger growing. "Before you do anything stupid, I should reveal to you that my nephew is outside. He has his gun and an order to shoot, not to kill, but for you can bleed out very, very slowly. Are you ready to die like that, Beck?" Her shoulders shrug. "When you're gone, I'll still have Tori." She moved away from him, turning her back on him. "Tori and I will have lots of fun." Beck's anger, his need to lash out faded a little. They would still have Tori; they would kill him and keep her – torturing her. "You should be careful, Beck." Cas continued. "You weren't even originally part of my plan."

"We want to go home to our families." Tori whimpered. "Why won't you let us do that?"

"I am your family now." The woman smiled maliciously. "You two should call me mother from now on."

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Not my favorite chapter. I feel like it could of been better.

Please Review

"If this was a real blade it'll be easier to use." Tori mumbled looking unhappily at the fake cooking blade.

Beck smiled a little and rinsed off a plate he had just washed. His sleeves were tugged up over his elbows, revealing the fading scars around his wrist from their earlier restraints; his tanned arms were littered with dark bruises. His lip was spilt, which made him wince when he had smiled.

"She's afraid you'll stab her."

"Shhh," Tori frowned at him, glancing nervously toward the open kitchen door, and then back at the carrots she was cutting up. "Your mouth keeps getting you into trouble."

He frowned lightly, letting the water of the big sink. His hands dripped with soapy water. They had been here for nearly three weeks now. It was frightening how things had become normal, how they were growing use to it, these beatings. He eyed the bandage around her forearm, blood seeping through it.

Her hair fell limply in her face, her loose T-shirt hung off her shoulder, revealing the edges of the healing scars on her back and a dark bruise between her neck and shoulder blades. Cas always went hardest on her, even though it was him causing all the issues.

He began to wipe off the counters as Tori added her carrots to the wonderful smelling soup neither of them would be able to taste. They usually were given stale bread and left-overs.

"Are you two finished?"

They both tensed as Cas entered, sipping on a glass of ice water.

"Yes… ma'am." They spoke together, use to it by now.

"You two seem to be in good spirits." The woman nodded, her hand running through a ridged Beck's hair. "We need to cut this."

She moved out of her kitchen a moment later. "I want you two back in the basement in ten minutes."

"What about food?" Tori couldn't help blurting. Cas came to a stop and turned, Tori bit her lip. "You… you said we could eat today."

Beck looked at Tori, his heart clinching in his chest. Cas crossed her arms, looking thoughtful.

"Tell me Tori, do you think you deserve to eat today?"

Tori frowned lightly, unsure how to answer this question. Unsure if it was a trick question, it could be. Her stomach ached with hunger, it was leg wobbling.

"I… no," she finally said. "I don't think I deserve anything." It was what the woman wanted to hear. Cas grinned smugly. "Seven minutes to get into the basement." The woman left.

Beck moved towards Tori, taking hold of her arm as steading her as he legs shook. "You're alright." He gently pulled her to him. "Don't worry, she won't hurt us today."

"I'm hungry, Beck." She whispered leaning into him. "I'm so hungry."

(_

The metal door was closed behind them and the locks slid into place. Tori moves to her bed and curls up on in, hugging herself. Beck comes over and joins her, sitting on the edge of her bed, resting his hand on her thin leg.

"I found this." He finally says after a while, causing her to crack her eyes open. He holds up a bobby-pin, "I was thinking the lock on the front."

Tori pressed her lips together and nodded slowly. They didn't talk much about escaping anymore; it was dangerous and gave them false hope. He gives her leg a gentle, assuring pat before getting up and moving to his own bed.

They would try to escape tomorrow.

(_

"Are you ready?" Beck whispered to Tori who stood nearby with the vacuum. They both glanced towards the home's stairs. Then she nodded and began up the vacuum cleaner and he quickly moved over to the home's door, sneakers moving noiseless over the floor. He tugged the bobby-pin out of his sweats and began tempering with the lock; sweat instantly began pouring from his face.

His hands shook as he worked on the lock. If they were caught it was all over. They would shoot him and Tori would be alone with these animals. This had to work.

After what felt like forever, the lock clicked. He quickly undid the other locks and looked back at Tori who was watching him wide eyed, the vacuum still roaring. "Come on," He waved his hand and the girl quickly let go of the vacuum and ran towards him. He cracked it open, first taking hold of Tori's wrist, then not wanting to waste any time quickly slid outside. He hesitated upon stepping off the long porch, feeling odd about being outside after so long. Tori squeezing his hand had him stepping off and moving quickly down the grassy yard and towards the narrow road.

Not long later a gunshot loudly rang out making them both freeze. Beck pulled Tori closer to him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't…" Beck began.

Slow clapping reached their ears and they both slowly looked at the approaching Cas and Joe who had the gun, a long rifle this time. "Nice try…" The woman laughed meanly. The woman began to circle them. Beck hands balled into fists. "I want him on the ground."

The butt of the gun was slamming into his head before he even realized it angry pain exploded inside his head along with stars. A foot made contact with his side and he tried to fight back, he honestly did. But he ended up with his face in the ground, Joe's heavy foot in his back.

"You're weak, Beck, you need to accept that. You're also apparently stupid." He could feel her hand gripping his hair and forcing his face up. A glop of spit hit his face. "You're a piece of shit."

He found the energy someplace and somehow he got from underneath Joe's foot and lunged at the woman, taking her down to the ground, and he had raised his balled hand ready to bring it across the evil woman's face, but he was wrenched from the woman before he could and thrown to the ground.

Cas slowly sat up, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand, removing the bit of blood there from biting her lip when she fell. She then looked at her hands, raw and bleeding – dirty. Her eyes found him, calm and blue.

"That was a mistake, Beck." A chill ran down the boy's spine and suddenly he was very, very afraid. Something about her expression told him he needed to be. "I won't him on the ground again." Joe moved towards him and he moved backwards, his heart going crazy inside his chest.

"No, I want this done inside." The woman says. "Come on, Tori."

He's wrenched to his feet and is dragged back into the home and thrown into the coffee table. He grunted as his back hit the coffee table. Cas appeared from her kitchen a rag wrapped around one of her hands. He made an attempt to sit up.

"Please…" Tori stood nearby shaking. "don't hurt him."

"Oh, we won't hurt him too bad." Cas said. "I want him on his stomach." He was forced onto his belly, and he thinks Joe gives him a sympathetic look. "I won't to make it that he never runs away, runs at all, ever again. Break his leg…"

Beck instantly began to struggle but the man sat on his back and took hold of his left leg. "No…please, no, no…" Beck began to beg as the man took hold of his leg.

"Whatever it takes, I want it broken." Cas spoke again, a smile in her voice.

A moment later his anguished scream pierced through the home, black spots appeared in front of his eyes. He couldn't breathe. Tori had her eyes closed and her hands over her ears.

"I want it broken, Joe, not only dislocated!" Cas hissed.

Beck screamed again.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

A long chapter, at least if feels that way to me. Next chapter they are thankfully rescued. Anyway, I want to write a collab story with someone, I don't have any ideas I just want too, so if anyone is interested in that contact me by PM.

Please Review

Tori rubbed her hand over her face, biting her lip as she looked down at the unconscious Beck who had fainted from pain. It had been horrific, he had screamed so much, cried, begged, nothing had stopped it from happening though.

She touched his sweaty face, her eyes darkening with sadness. "I'm sorry." She whispered with a heavy heart, throat tight with tears. Her eyes go to his swollen leg, bent awkwardly, bruised, the edge of a bone nicks at his flesh and he bleeds. Her stomach churns.

Her body tenses as Cas enters. The woman looks at her with an air of calmness, of superiority. Her eyes go from Tori to the leg of Beck, her pink lips press together.

"Things didn't have to end up like this." The voices moving over to them, her eyes borderline compassionate. This woman is sick, so sick. "Wake him up," the order had Tori's eyes widening significantly.

"Wake… wake him up? Haven't you… isn't he hurt enough?" The woman narrows her eyes at Tori's words and the girl bites her lip, and forces herself to look away from the woman.

"I want to tell you two why you are here. It wasn't a suggestion, Tori." The woman's voice nearly dripped green acid ooze of warning.

Tori swallowed with much difficulty and looked slowly at Beck; she leaned over him and lightly touched his shoulder. "Beck…" She whispers into his ear. "You have to wake up now, Beck?" She gently says, shaking his shoulder. He moans, his body stiffens, and his eyes fluttered behind the lids. Then he is screaming, his face turning red as he lurches forward, reaching fro his leg, tears pour out of his eyes as he cries of agony fill the tiny room. Then, his screams turn silent, his mouth remains agape but no sound comes out for awhile, instead he harshly sucks in air, tries to, that gasping sound more hunting then the cries. Moving forward again Tori wraps her arms around him, her on tears racing down her cheeks. "Shhh…hhh…" Her voice cracks as she quiets him, pressing her face into his. "You're alright now," his words. "You're going to be alright." He clung to her arm, fingers digging into her arm as he cried into her shirt.

"If you're finished." Cas's voice makes them both tense, "I'll begin. He's barely lucid so you'll have to repeat this to him."

Tori pulls away from Beck gently and looks at Cas, her whole body trembling.

"Your father murdered my son." The woman says bluntly. "He murdered my son and blamed him for a crime, tainted my son forever with his lies."

Tori eyes lower and she takes a breath. "That's not true." Her voice cracked. "My dad wouldn't…"

"Are you calling me a liar?" The woman snaps. "I'm not. He blamed my son because he couldn't catch the actual criminal. He wanted his promotion, he got it."

Tori's insides churn. Her dad had recently gotten a promotion when he helped solve a case about a rapist/murderer, it was a big case, on the news and everything. They had gone out to eat after he had solved that case. "He wouldn't…"

"I have my proof." The woman says. "Is it fair that he took my son away and gets to keep his daughters? Is that fair?" The woman's eyes had grown teary and for the first time ever Tori saw more emotion then just anger from the woman.

Tori lip trembled and she gently shook her head. "No… it's not fair." She in no way believed Cas but it honestly didn't matter. "It's not fair at all." Tori agreed. "But… you have me… why do you have, Beck? Can't you let him go?"

The woman wiped her eyes. "No, I can't. He's here now. So, remember any pain that he may go through, remember it's your fault."

Tori looked back at the once again unconscious Beck.

Five months Later

Beck limped down the narrow hall, a broom gripped tightly in his hands. His movements were excoriating slow, and every step caused a sharp pain to race up his improperly healed left leg. Sweat crusaded down his face, tainting his filthy orange and brown sweater despite the late fall chill seeping through the cracks of the home.

Moving for him was always difficult.

The boy was no longer himself, but a totally different one. At least he felt that way. He was skinny now from malnutrition and starvation, his hair was no longer the glory that it once was - now it hung limp and dirty over a thin face. He felt weak, and useless - he couldn't actually protect Tori all the time like he wanted. He could barely run. He use to not be afraid of anything, now he wakes up with nothing but fear.

He opens a door at the end of the hall and stepped up a few steps into a room cluttered with boxes and old things - the attic. Tori turned when he entered, halting her sweeping, she gently smiled at him despite a nasty cut on her bottom lip.

"I found you something, Beck." she whispers - there is no talking during chores. She tugs a limp strand of hair behind her ear and looks to her left going through a box. He limps over to her, wincing quietly. She turns and shows him a cane - brown and dusty with a rubber bottom, normal in shape. He takes it in his hands and runs his hands over the object.

"If _Mother _Cas will let me," he grins sadly, "It would be a great gift."

Her lips press together. "Maybe… it's a possibility she will." She looks hopeful in a reluctant way. The woman they had been forced into calling mother hardly allowed them anything. In total they had a pair of pants each and two shirts each to their names, and the beat up shoes they came with.

He only shrugs and sets the cane back down and picks up his broom. "Let's get to work."

When they finish his bones felt like glass and he had to sit on the newly cleaned floor and massaging his aching leg. Tori stood over him looking down on him worriedly, her frail arms wrapped around her.

"Children!"

They tense, breaths hitching in their throats. "Come and see me!"

Beck instantly begins to rise to his feet and Tori helps him, wrapping her arm around his. Making Cas wait was a bad idea. He began limping out of the attic as fast as he could. He carefully makes his way downstairs into the living room, coming to a halt a few steps in it. He carefully shifts his weight and stands ridged before Cas who sits in an old rocker near the living room's fireplace, a cup of tea in her hands.

She looks up at him and smiles in that maliciously smug way of hers, her eyes slid from him to Tori who has finally entered into the living room.

"What is it you have there, Tori?"

He glances behind him at his friend finding her head bowed and the cane from earlier gripped in her hands. He tenses even more. He whished she wouldn't.

"It's… It's a cane…" He hated how her voice trembled when speaking to Cas. He hated how his voice trembled when talking to Cas. The woman had a hold on them though, dominated over them using fear and pain as a tactic. "For … Beck, he has trouble moving around and… I wanted to ask if he could have it." Her words finished in a rush.

Cas looks considering, setting her cup on the table beside her.

"Come here, Tori." She looked coy.

Beck watches his friend move around him from the corner of his eye, his fingers twitching, wanting to stop her from going to Cas. Understanding full well that this would likely end in pain for her. Instead, he only watches as Tori sat in front of the woman, body shaking, cane gripped in her hands still. Cas grabs onto Tori face with her hands. "Even lik this… broken, beaten, submissive, you're very pretty, Tori." The woman's eyes studies Tori's face, "I hate that." Tori flinches. Cas eyes go to Beck. "I'm just trying to do what best for you two, you two understand right?" Tori nodded right away as Cas removed her hands from her face. "You understand…" The girl wraps her arms around the woman's waist and rests her head in her lap.

"I understand." Tori says as Cas runs her fingers through her hair, petting her. This is to survive. "All this is for our own good." She whispers.

Cas grins and looks up at Beck, waiting for him to speak. "It is for us." Beck adds with a nod, fighting to keep his face from revealing his true feelings. Neither of them believe any of that, but it was a matter of survival at this point. In a way they did feel bad for the woman, as unfathomable as that actually sounded, it was true they empathized with the woman. They had no other choice if they wished to understand even a little why the woman was doing this to them.

()

Beck watches Tori scribble on his new cane with a black marker from his place on his bed, his bad leg stretched out before him. He found her look of concentration slightly amusing, with her bottom lip captured between her teeth, the way her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Done!" The girl shimmies from her own bed and moves towards him holding out the cane in both of her hands. "Now it's officially yours."

"Returning her smile he takes it from her, reading over the words she has scribbled on it : _To Beck - As long as we have each other, we'll be fine. Love, Tori V. _He gently sat it beside him.

He looks back up at her and grins widely.

"This is the best give I've ever gotten." He tells her honestly. They stare at each other for a while, both smiling, but Tori's fades and her lips press together, she turns away but Beck grabs her arm. "Sit with me, Tori." She hesitates before crawling onto his bed and taking up the area beside him, his head instantly lands on her shoulder, and his hand finds her and their finger entwine. He gently runs his thumb over her hand.

"Do you believe they've given up by now?" She asks quietly, resting her head on top of his. "Looking fro us I mean…"

"Now way…" He lies.

"What are our friends doing right now, you think?"

He makes a thinking noise. "It's Monday, this would have been our senior year… it's November… so they're in class right now. I'll say Sikowitz, we always had Sikowitz together. He's making them do something with acting.. Obviously." He laughs at himself as he envisions it. "Cat's being Cat, Andre's being Andre, and Robbie and Jade… are being themselves." He's quiet after saying that, they both are.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" The girl asks.

"Yeah…" He lies.

"I'm sorry, Beck." He lifts his head and frowns at her. She won't meet his eyes though. "All this is my fault."

He makes a scoffing noise. "Are you really starting to buy in to her lies?" Beck asks a little angrily. This wasn't their first time having this conversation. "Even if what Cas says your dad dis is true… How is that your fault?"

The conversation was getting dangerous, risky. They quieted.

()

She was hungry, that was the only reason she had ate it. They hadn't eaten in a week. Her stomach was hollow, pain great. He had yelled it as they beat her, but Cas was angry, blinded by something that made her beat Tori until she was barely breathing, beat her so bad Joe was the one who pulled her away from Tori.

Beck had hobbled over quickly and fell to the ground beside the girl lying in her own blood on their kitchen floor, his breath tight in his chest. He moved a damp strand of hair from her face. He felt for her pulse, it was barely there.

"You…" He looks away from the most important being to him. "She's… she need to go to a hospital!" His hard eyes found Cas. "You went to far… She's… She's…"

Cas panted in Joe's arms, eyes still enraged. Her anger slowly disperses however when her eyes land on the unconscious Tori. No… She tore out of Joe's hold and moved over to Tori, pushing Beck out of the way causing the crippled boy to hit the ground hard. Tori couldn't escape that easily, she wasn't finished with her. She had plans to return the girl to her father completely broken.

"Joe, get her." Cas orders. "We're taking her to the hospital!"

"Can I go?" Beck quickly asks getting to his feet with the help of his cane. Her eyes narrow at him. There wasn't much time to discuss it anyway and it was very likely they wouldn't be able to return here.

"Come on, get her Joe!"

()

It had been awhile, a very long since the boy had been out of that house and off that mountain. Since actually seeing people other than, Cas, Tori, and Joe, it was unfortunate that he couldn't enjoy it because of his worry for Tori.

Joe had admitted her to the hospital, lying and saying he found her lying in an alley. They waited for word from a doctor, while he was left in a waiting room. Yes, they left him alone. It was like they were actually daring him to say something to someone. They had warned if he even told a soul they would find out, grab Tori from her hospital bed and make off with her. He would never see her again.

So he had remained in the hard plastic chair they had left him in, his cane over his lap, his head bowed. A lot of people moved around him and the nurse at the nearby desk glanced at him constantly, his dirty clothing and hair, catching her attention. Eventually she made her way over, sitting in the chair next to his, making him tense up.

"Hey, are you alright?" The blond woman asks kindly.

He nodded, not trusting his voice. Opening his mouth he might have him accidentally saying too much. He gripped the cane in his lap.

"Oh…alright," The woman says slowly. "I noticed you when you came in, limping. Is there anything wrong with your leg? Anything you might want anyone to look at?"

He took a deep breath. "A… an old injury." His head remained bowed, hiding his face.

"Oh…" The woman says again. "What about that lip? Your eye is swollen as well."

He took another deep breath, this one very shaky. "I'm fine," he assured. His head moved a little and his body stiffened as he watches Cas approach them, her face in an easy smile. Her hand touches his shoulder and pulls his hair back.

"Is my son causing you any troubles?" That gentle hand on him was like a heavy weight, full of warning. His hair back he caught the nurse's green eyes for a second before quickly looking away.

"No, none at all." The woman says easily. "I was just checking on him. He looks a little hurt." There was suspicion there, he was caught between happiness that there was hope and fear that there was hope, that would be quickly squashed. He got onto his feet carefully, slipping away from Cas's hand.

"He and his father were wrestling around, whish is why we're here. Man went and broke his wrist. Why don't you go get yourself a soda, Brian?" Cas handed him a few bills. "Come back, now." She lightly said, but the warning was clear to him.

He took the money and began walking away without another word. He could hear Cas behind him talking more about his father and his 'injury'. He finds the machine and blankly stares at it for a while. What was he actually doing? He quickly looks away from the machine and scans around the area, he needed someone with a cellphone. A brown haired woman was walking by, just hanging up her cell phone from a conversation, and putting it in her pocketbook. He moves towards her timidly. She looks at him oddly when he r blocked her path. He nervously swollows, once upon a tme this would have been easy; he wouldn't have felt like this woman saw him as a disgusting weirdo. "I… can I… see your cell phone? I have eight, no, even bucks… I just need it for a second. " He fidgeted with his cane.

The woman looks at him closely, looking him over. "Sure," the woman shrugs handing him her cell phone.

"Thank you," he gratefully says. He quickly racks his brain for who to call, he never made a real attempt to remember phone numbers which he was now regretting. But there was one number he had memorized bck in the ninth grad. He quickly dialed the number.

"Who is this?" The third ring, her voice was how he remembered it. The tone harsh and sharp, he couldn't help the grin that came over his face. "I don't have time for this…"

"Jade!" He quickly says before the girl could hang up. A long pause.

"Beck.. Oh dear God, Beck?" Her voice cracks and he could her movement and voices on the other end, she wasn't alone. "Are you, alright?" What happened? Everyone's been looking for you!"

What was he going to say? He had no idea. He had only called in hopes that a hone call would give them hope that they were 'alright'.

"I…" He trailed upon seeing Cas coming down the hall, his heart quickly sunk. "I have to go."

"Wait, what about to -" he quickly hung up and backed up behind a wall, handing the woman her phone back. He was happy Cas hadn't caught him. He quickly moved to the vending machine and pressed a dollar and pressed a random button getting his soda, just as Cas found him.

She glared at him. "What in the hell was taking you so long?"

He bit his lip, inching away from her, soda shaking in his hand. "I… wasn't the only one wanting a soda." He lied well. His eyes slid over to the woman that had let him use his phone, it was ringing and she was headed over to him. Jade was calling back…

He quickly began to limp away. How's Tori?" He asks the woman to distract her. She walks with him.

"She'll be fine."

She nods glancing behind him, happy to see the woman was no longer following and was now blankly staring at her phone. They turn into another hallway, and with shaky hands he unscrews his soda and takes a sip.

"Go sit and don't talk with anyone."

He nods and lips over to a waiting chair.

"When can I see Tori?"

The woman follows him over and cups his face. "You keep being a good boy, that'll happen soon." He nods. "Be careful what you do though Beck. We could just leave you here, get Tori and leave you sitting in this waiting room."

His eyes widens and he looks up, his hands shake. "You can't," he nearly begs, voice cracking.

She grins self-assuredly, "You want to stay with me, Beck?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nods and says without missing a beat.

"Good boy," she coos. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She leaves him weak.

An hour rolls by and he begins to get nervous. He fumbles with his cane, fingers running over the words Tori had written. They hadn't left, they wouldn't… His palms sweat. Then relief, yes, actual relief floods him when he catches sight of Cas walking briskly towards him. "Get up,: she orders. He gets to his feet quickly. "Come on, follow me we have to leave." He nearly trips trying to keep up with her pace as they move quickly down the hall. He can't understand what's going on.

They enter a hospital room, seeing Tori lying on the bed - unconscious - he quickly moves over. Joe enters the hospital room behind them and got over to Tori, pulling back her covers.

"Careful with her, she has a broken rib. I don't want that hitting anything important." Cas warns.

Joe gently slides his arms under her legs and the other around her shoulder; he lifts the thin hospital gowned girl from her bed. Quickly, they move out of the hospital room and down the hospital's stairwell and out the exit in the back.

Beck only realizes they're actually running when the car is pulling out of the hospital parking lot as a cop car is pulling in. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his arm tightening around the unconscious Tori who is propped up against him. Their nightmare wasn't over.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Next update… well I'm not exactly sure as of now.

Please Review

Sirens blare as cops speed by them towards the hospital. Beck watches, unsure how to feel.

Cas curses in the front and yells out orders to Joe, telling him to turn left and right, telling him to stay off the highway.

Tori whimpers against him, bringing his eyes to the top of her head. He's unsure how she's suppose to lay but he maneuvers her gently until her head was laying in his lap. He gently stroked her flushed sweaty cheeks. She must be in a lot of pain.

"How in the hell did…" Cas growls and suddenly she's looking at him, turned around in her chair, her eyes a blaze. "What in the hell did you do, Beck?"

His body freezes and his throat tightens, his lips tremble. "No - Nothing…"

Her eyes narrow and he can feel her rage, he can tell she thinks he's lying. He's happy he's in a car with police cars speeding by, otherwise, he… would be in a lot of trouble, a lot of pain, maybe even…

"Maybe a doctor recognized her." Joe actually speaks. "She was a minor when she went missing… they… they… have things for that. We admitted her saying we had no idea who she was, maybe they checked it because of that." The man's eyes meet his in the mirror briefly, which sends Beck's mind reeling. Was Joe covering for him?

Cas sneers but her gaze moves from Beck as she turns back around, seeming to accept that as an explanation. "Fuck… we have to leave, get us to Arizona."

"Yes, Ma'am."

()

Beck lifts his head and looks out of the car window at Cas and Joe who were outside the car in front of a motel, they looked like they were arguing. Which was weird, considering Joe never argued with Cas, even now he could see the man flinch and tense up any time Cas would get to moving her hands around.

For the first time he wondered about that… about Cas's relationship with Joe. He thinks he can remember her saying something about him being her nephew… the large man had always seemed afraid of the much smaller woman, always did exactly what the woman told him to do.

It in a lot of ways reminded him of his and Tori's relationship with the woman - one based off of fear.

Cas takes a long drag of her cigarette and presses her hand against her forehead. Her head shakes as she looks towards the quickly darkening sky. Her cigarette falls from her hands and she moves her foot over it, throwing her hands up into the air, saying something then heading towards them while her nephew moved over to the motel's main building.

He tenses as she throws open his door and scoots as far over as he can without bothering the unconscious Tori. The woman sneers at him before her hands reach out and grasps the unconscious girl.

"What… what are you doing?" He begins to panic as he grabs onto Tori. He thinks the woman is going to take Tori and leave, without him.

The woman stops her hands still on Tori and looks at him, eyes hard, angry. She's close too obviously, nearly over his body. "Let go," she growls, her voice literally drips acid. He had honestly never heard her like that before, it was frightening to realize he had never seen her this angry. His hands slip from Tori as Cas tugs the girl up like a rag doll, until she's facing her and shakes her.

"Wake up, bitch."

A moment later Tori's eyes opened, half-lidded, filled with pain. "Don't think you've won this." The woman's fingers dig into Tori's wrists. "I'll be back for you, remember that. As soon as you think your safe, I'll be back and I'll get you…" Her eyes go to Beck, "both of you." Then she lets go of Tori who begins to fall, but he catches the whimpering, crying girl. Cas back out of the car and moves around the front of it, getting out another cigarette as Joe comes back and he get's a shivering Tori out, he tells Beck he needs to follow him as they enter a motel room.

The man sets Tori down on the bed and looks towards the frowning confused Beck. What was going on?

He tugs out a twenty from his pocket and hands it over to Beck, "order a pizza." With that the man left, closing the motel room's door behind him. Leaving them alone.

Confused, Beck sat beside Tori, staring at the closed door for a while, his eyes move to the twenty in his hands. He looks towards the motel room's phone, then at Tori.

He orders a pizza.

An hour later he's sitting next to Tori, feeling full off of half a slice of Meat explosion pizza, the other slices sitting in the box nearby. Tori whimpers and he gently slides closer to her, grabbing up the bottle of water he had ordered with his pizza. He maneuvered the girl for she was leaning against his chest, he then places the water bottle to her lips, "drink."

Her hands find his, steadying the bottle as she takes long greedy sips. "Careful… slower…" He mumbles gently.

"I can't… breathe…" She whimpers, pressing into him closer.

"You'll be fine." He assured, he looks towards their door again. Cas and Joe weren't coming back, seriously, it wasn't a test. He looked back at the trembling girl, what was he going to do?

Another hour rolled by, but he wasn't very surprised when the motel room door was kicked open by the cops.

()

When they took her from him he felt as he if was being choked, but he understood she needed a doctor. They had him checked out as well, a doctor poked his cold finger over the marks on his back, and paled and mumbled curses under his breath as he looked over his leg.

He was then left alone in an observation room, and he watched as his parents appeared through the glass and rushed for the hospital room only to be halted by his doctor. His mother's usually tan face was pale now, and only grew paler as her eyes landed on him.

He tried smiling, but it felt off, it felt wrong. His mother ignored his doctor and rushed inside and hugged him so tightly he couldn't breath. He had stiffened at first, unsure how to react, his mind slow…

"Beck…" His mother voice cracked as she cried into his neck. "My poor, poor son. Dear God, Becky…" The nickname hit a nerve, it hit him hard and suddenly his arms were around his mother, his own tears pouring out of his eyes and a strangled sad sob escaped him as he gripped onto her as if he let go she would disappear.

"Mommy…" He whispered brokenly and like that, he was that little boy again, the one who had nightmares and needed his mother. Snot fell from his nose as he couldn't control himself, he blubbered and held onto his mother for what felt like hours.

When she finally pulled away, he tried hiding his tears as his eyes fell onto his father. His father never cried, he had never seen him cry, nor show much emotion at all. Though when his father's eyes met his father, he finally saw something he never thought he would see, tears in his father's eyes.

Without a word, his father moved over to him, wrapping his arms around his thin son who hugged him back, but felt weak and fragile in his hold.

Doctor Johnson entered but was quiet until the family was done crying, and their eyes were at least nearly dry.

"Other then his leg he's fine, he good enough to go home today." The man says face very pensive. "I must talk with you all however about that leg." Both of his parents frowned, looking at his legs.

"We have to operate on it as soon as possible to keep from him loosing it." His mother gasped and his father steadied her. Dr. Johnson continued, "It is infected and the bone wasn't at all set by a professional."

"How soon?" Mr. Oliver asks.

Dr. Johnson shook his head, "He's underweight now and he'll have to gain some weight before we can, but for now we can give him some medication. He'll be fine," he told Beck's quietly sobbing mother. "Also an officer is here to ask you questions, he wants to take you down to their station, your free to go… It'll help find who did this."

Beck reached for his cane beside him and moved from off the bed, he wished his mother didn't look so horrified as he limped over to them.

Please Review


End file.
